The present invention relates to generally an improvement of the construction of a loudspeaker and more particularly to a loudspeaker wherein a driver or motor unit including a domed diaphragm, an enclosure unit and a horn unit are located and held in correctly mutually coaxially aligned relationship (to be referred to as "in aligned position" hereinafter in this specification for brevity), and the assembly of the horn unit with the enclosure unit may be accomplished in a simple yet very reliable manner.
When the horn, the diaphram, voice coil and magnet structure of a loudspeaker are not mutually coaxially aligned to each other; that is, when the magnetic gap is not uniform, the characteristics of the loudspeaker are considerably degraded. In the assembly of the prior art loudspeakers, the components thereof are correctly located with respect to each other by means of jigs, and assembled together with screws or bolts and nuts in such a way that the peripheral edge of the domed diaphragm may be suitably restrained. Therefore, the force restraining the peripheral edge of the domed diaphragm varies from one loudspeaker to another so that the lowest resonant frequent of the loudspeaker assembled is not satisfactorily stabilized. Furthermore, the prior art loudspeakers require a relatively large number of assembly steps. In the prior art loudspeakers, the lead wire is generally attached to the edge of the diaphragm while the terminal plate is attached to the frame of the loudspeaker with rivets or eyelets. As a result, the number of assembly steps is further increased with the result of the increase in cost, and the disconnection of the lead wire tends to occur very frequently.